Early Stages
by morganvillevsmysticfalls
Summary: carrying on from daylighters, shane and claire are newly weds, still living in glass house with also newly weds michael and eve, claire wakes up to crucial news that will change all their lives forever, but for the good or the bad? p.s i know in daylighters michael was cured from being a vampire, so hes human, but i kept him a vamp as it fitted the story better.
1. Chapter 1

Claire awoke feeling dizzy and satisfied with the texas morning sun blazing through her window onto her face, she groaned and lazily shut her eyes again and turned onto her side.

"Morning"

Claire immediatly shot up, for that wasn't her husband Shanes voice it was Myrnins, her crazy bipolar vampire boss, who definately should not be on her bed.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, much less laying on my bed!" she practically screamed at him.

"Settle down young Claire I merely came to ask why you was not in the lab working the last few weeks, i needed you"

"you couldn't have called?" she half heartedly spat back at him because it was too early to be dealing with is crazy.

"Claire im offened, you should very well know by now that I despise those moblie contraptions, and besides I wanted to ask you in person so you could not hang up on me, as you usually do" he replied.

she stared at him in disbelief whilst he looks so confused with his big smile and she knows that he doesn't even comprehend the fact that he's doing anything wrong."myrnin wheres shane?" she asked him knowing shane would not like the fact that they were up in their bedroom alone.

"he's downstairs making you a surprise breakfast" great now she woud have to fake a reaction that he would completely see through."why do you care where your spouce currently resides" myrnin asked as if he never knew why a husband and wife should care about each other at all, because that something they should never do, right?

"uh because he'd go bat-shit crazy knowing your in our bedroom, does he even know your here? how did you get in past him?" she couldnt get the words out quick enough, as the morning was taking a toll on her and the adrenalin of waking up to myrnin next to her was suddenly hitting her full blast.

"language claire! your manners certainly went out the window since you married that man didn't they? and yes he does know im here, in fact he let me through the door, I do belive he is becoming more trusting, any how now that I am here I have discoved some vital news that I think you should know about" he smirked and sounded all giddy whilst stating the last part, like a child wanting her to get excited about whatever they were going to say.

myrnin had mood swings, he could go from sweetheart to tearing your throat out the next, and claire wasnt a big fan of this childish myrnin, she felt like she had to babysit a really immature seven year old, at least he wasn't red eyed and staring at or worse ripping out her jugular, so that was a plus.

" and what is this news you have to tell me so badly that your practicly going to burst" claire said clearly peeved off that mynin was not getting the hint that she didnt wan't him there whilst she was still in bed.

He suddenly pounced off the bed, bent over to give her an old fashioned bow and said "well if you want to find that out you will have to aquire some clean clothes and come down stairs" then he walked out of them room and gave the door a pretty tremendous slam as he left, myrnins versions of a dramatic exit. she flomped her face into her pillow and mumbled "I need a better job".

She managed to get out of bed, brush her now breast length hair and scramble through her wardrobe to find an intact pair of jeans and a tight black top with long black lace sleeves, must be shane mixing up hers and eves clothes whilst doing laundry, well when he did the laundry anway. she thought it went with her jeans so she kept it on, dragged her black high-top converse onto her feet, laced them up with hardly any effort and made her way for the stairs.

"Mmmm" claire mumbled aloud as she was halfway down the flight of stairs "bacon" Shane was obvously making her a fry up, and she was already drooling. She snapped herself out of the food trance and finished decending the stairs.

As she hit the bottom step she was knocked off balance by myrnin running full vampire speed towards her, she got her balance back as myrnin was making a shhhh gesture. "are you crazy?!" she whispered angrily and him with a furrowed brow.

"how long have you been working with me claire?" he asked surprised she didnt know by now.

"fair point" she replied while shrugging her shoulders." why are we whispering?"

"because the news I am about go give you claire, I thought you would want to tell that shane boy on your own" he said whilst giving her the look she always hated which means the news he was giving would be bad , but in morganville 'bad' wasnt really a stretch.

she just stared at him blankly waiting for him to spill what he was clearly exited to tell her, but Myrnin excited could mean they put extra sprinkles on his doughnuts. or that the person serving them had a strong pulse and he chewed through it and he wanted to tell her.

"well?" she asked.

"well what?" he responded looking utterly confused.

"what's the big news you don't want shane to know yet?" she barked at him.

"oh that!, well first tell me why you was not in the lab the past couple weeks helping" he asked with a big smirky grin that claire didnt like.

"I was sick" she vaugly answered.

"just ill, or sick, sick" he spurted out (no pun intened)

"well if you must know every detail, I was throwing up for a few weeks and then shane convinced me that I didnt look well so I had a few more days to recover, Shanes bad chili dogs or something" she explained to him.

In response to what she had just told him myrnin gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on him, even on the days he's brutally crazy. he then stared at her stomache "so I was right, even though I always am, why do I doubt myself claire?"

"myrnin, could you stop boosting your ego and tell me what your so happy about" she frantically asked, pleading for an answer to his crazy.  
he moved closer to her, face to face, kissing distance apart, then put his lips so close to her ear she could feel every breathe and said "I can hear an extra heartbeat claire".


	2. Chapter 2

"what?" this is it , this is the day she has been waiting for since the day she got married, oh god how would shane feel?, they've only been married eight months, what if he'd freak out. "myrnin are you telling me i'm pregnant?"

he didn't respond just stood there giving her a 'really' look and then started pacing and mumbled to himself "got to find somewhere that can make tiny bunny slippers". claire was speechless as she stood there in shock, she was about to say something as shane walked in with her breakfast.

"ah, your up" he said as he set down her breakfast on the coffee table and gave her a quick peck on the forhead well aware that myrnin was still in his living room " ... and he's still here, well surprise anyway"

"you made me breakfast" she said full of love , especially with the news she was just given.

"well, you needed some cheering up now your feeling better, plus I love you" even with everything they have been through, still hearing those words made her feel all tingly inside, whilst that was happening myrnin was making a throwing up jesture behind shane which made her giggle. everything in her life was perfect at this moment excecpt when she thought how eve would react knowing myrnin found out about claires pregnancy before her. crap!

"where's Michael and eve?" she asked.

"oh, punk princess was having a bitch fit on how I used up all the bacon, so Michael took her to the store to shut her up" that made her smile. And great it gave her time to tell him before Michael and Eve got home so they could tell them together. God knows how they would react knowing there'd be a baby running round soon.

"What?" she said to Shane as she caught him staring at her.

He didn't respond just carried on staring at her with what was it? lust? passion? desire? no, she knew that look, that was love. the perfect time to tell him. "uh, myrnin? what are you still doing here?" she asked the vampire.

Myrnin stopped pacing, gave the impression of looking hurt on his face, put his hand on his heart and said "what, can't I stand in the home of my two best friends without being kicked out, talk about southern hospitality"

claire just glared at him and grunted "myrnin!"

"alright, i'm going ,but I will be back later with amelie" she responed with a little wink at the end, which surprised claire , he'd never done that before.

"why are you bringing amelie here?" shane asked but myrnin was already out the door before he got any kind of response. he turned to claire "do you know?"

"no idea" she said to him.

she was lying through her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! I have been getting messages telling me to post more, and I love that you lot love the story and I am carrying on but I have 20 exams to do and I've only done about 17 so I have a few to go and once they're over I promise this story is my number one priority xxx

posting soon don't worry I haven't forgot about it xx


End file.
